therealflipnotehatenaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Living Nightmare
"Living Nightmare" is the fifth episode of the Flipnote series Gravity. It originally aired on October 9, 2010. The episode revolves around the meaning of Gravity and of Emma's "red eyes" mode. Plot The episode starts with Emma staring down at a hazy background. Both Kim and Chase appear to comfort Emma, but Emma wants to be left alone. They insist, and Emma goes into her "red eyes" mode. When she returns to normal, she realizes that she has killed both of them. She is horrified at her mistake, in which a doppelganger of her with red eyes pops up. Emma asks if she is a part of her. The clone says yes, that she was created from the anger that Emma had towards her parents. She also says that she is the reason they are both dead, that they affected Emma's future too much. Before Emma asks a lot of questions, the clone explains Gravity, saying that "There is no such thing as fate, but there is gravity. It is the force that affects our lives and the people around us. Each decision affects one another and creates a future." Unfortunately, it always ends in tragedy for Emma. The clone gives the example of Chase and Emma growing closer and marrying. Chase wanted to have children, and Emma reluctantly agrees. The baby grow wonderfully, and Kim helps a lot. She and Chase get closer. As soon as Emma goes into labor, she hears Chase declaring more love for Kim than her, and kills them both, herself, and the unborn baby. The clone then responds by saying she will do anything to alter the future of Emma, so that Chase and Kim do not get in the way, and that she will not leave. Her ultimate plot is to kill Chase and Kim. Emma makes a deal with herself, saying that she would kill herself first. Then Emma wakes up. While telling the dream to Chase and Kim, they become very weirded out. Kim assures her that it was just a dream. behind a corner, a figure is watching the trio as the bell rings. After school, the trio cut through the park as a shortcut, with the figure stalking them from behind. Emma realizes the person is behind them. The figure than runs up at Emma and punches her in the gut. Emma falls over, leaving the figure (a teenage girl with a red bow,) surprised that she fell so easily. The girl wants to fight Emma, in which she accepts, after much reluctance from Chase. Emma orders the other two to leave to be alone. Chase becomes angry, and drags Kim away. Kim warns Emma to be careful. Emma questions the girl why she wants to fight. It appears that the girl had heard that Emma likes to fight as well. She then throws a punch, in which Emma stops. Emma opens her eyes, and she has switched places with her bad side, saying that "the punch was weak." Reception Despite being one of the most informational episodes of the series, it only got 44,322 views and 186,511 stars, making it the second-to-least viewed episode and least starred episode in the entire series.